Kirby
Kirby is the main protagonist from the Kirby game series. Kirby Played Pikachu in Pokemon (Disney Human Style) He is a eclectic Pokemon Kirby played Bob the Minion in Creatures (Minions) He is a minion Kirby played SkyTrain Mark I #131 *He is a playable with Thayne Prouten -- Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards edition Kirby played Abu in Charlie Brownladdin (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style), Charlie Brownladdin II: The Return of Shanker (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style) and Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (CharlieBrowandSci-TwiFans Style) Kirby played SkyTrain Mark I #152 *He is a non-playable -- Kirby Right Back at Ya edition Kirby plays Chip In Kirby plays Dale In Kirby plays Zipper In He is a Green bug Kirby played Yusei Fudo in Animated Toon 5D's he's a main protagonist Kirby played Shouta in Miss Honoka Yukishiro's Hedgehog Maid he's a Young Boy Gallery Kirby And Yu-Gi-Oh! Yusei Fudo And Kirby.png Kirby in Mad.jpg Kirby in Kirby 3D Shorts.jpg Kirby in Kirby Super Star.jpg Kirby in Super Smash Bros.jpg Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Melee.jpg Kirby in Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards.jpg Kirby in Kirby Triple Deluxe.jpg Kirby in Kirby's Return to Dream Land.jpg Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg Kirby in Kirby's Epic Yarn.jpg Kirby in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS.jpg Kirby in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse.jpg Kirby in Kirby Star Allies.jpg Kirby in Kirby Planet Robobot.jpg Kirby in Kirby Right Back at Ya.jpg Kirbyinanime.PNG Kirby1 10.jpg Kirby smash bros.png Kirby tiff and tuff seeing.png Tiff talks about dedede food.png kirby looking at tiff and tuff.png Kirby in Kirby Comes to Cappy Town.png Kirby on Kirby Star Allies.png Kirby Striking from Kirby Star Allies.png Kirby in A Blockbuster Battle.png|Nani Kirby-01.jpg Title Card Stop the Giant Clam.png Kirby Kirby Series.png 06. Kirby.png Kirby KDL3 Artwork Style.png Kirby as a Ultra Guardian.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Characters Category:Kids Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Young Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Brothers Category:Karyll's Favorite Characters Category:4Kids Characters Category:Jaden Yuki's Friends Category:Memes Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Akiza Izinski Category:Cute Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Kirby and Yusei Category:MAD Characters Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:1992 Introductions Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:CGI Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Small Characters